Gossip Girl da favelinha
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! A família Weasley é RYYYCA, o Potty e a Draquete são deuses gregos  literalmente. Ou quase. Mionão tem um cabelo bom e Luna e Ginny são fofoqueiras de carteirinha, todos vivendo debilmente no internato trash de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Título original: _Rebelde **{Charlly: Rebelde é o caralho! Isso é Gossip Girl, que eu sei!}****(Maddie: GG, Rebelde... Não faz diferença, é tudo uma merda mesmo eé. /apanha)**  
><em>Autora: <em>Vic Potter Black Sidle Grissom **{Charlly: A menos que esse "Black" seja de Jacob Black, autora, é melhor tirá-lo daí E-E *Olhar ameaçador*.}(Sophs****: Nome pequeno, ein fia?)**  
><em>Link: <em>http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s /7050655 / 1 / Rebelde

**Indicação da **_Julia_** e da **_Bea_**.  
>Sophs: Pedimos desculpas pela ripagem ter demorado tanto, mas a autora ficava brincando de reescrever a fic (como se isso fosse melhorar alguma coisa, pff!) e eu tinha esquecido totalmente da dita cuja *apanha*<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebelde (Sophs: Eu espero que dessa vez seja definitivo! *prepara a bazuca*){Charlly: Vai ver a menina tava esperando sair o Rebelde brasileiro *Afiando a foice*.}<strong>

**Personagens:**

**Gina Weasley:** _Cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. _**{Charlly: Jura, amore? E eu pensando que ela tinha cabelo azul e olho verde ¬¬}(Sophs: Não, Charlly... Essa era a MariMoon! *apanha*){Charlly[2]: Pra que raios apresentar a porra dos personagens? Por favor, não me digam que vai ter Mary Sue nessa budega!}**

**Hermione Granger: **_Cabelos castanhos claros e cacheados _**{Charlly: Lê-se cabelo de Bombril.}(Sophs: Ah tá, ela chama aquilo de cabelo...)**_ e olhos castanhos._

**Luna Lovegood (Sophs: GRAÇAS A DEUS DESISTIU DE LUNA POTTER!){Charlly: O.o Ela era Potter na primeira vez?}(Maddie: PERAÍ! Eu vou ter que ripar isso **_**de novo? **_**Charlly, cadê o Gardenal?){Charlly: 'Pera que eu vou buscar o estoque extra que a HinaYagami me mandou *u*}: **_Cabelos loiros e olhos azuis._

**Harry Potter: **_Cabelos negros e revoltos _**(Sophs: Eu sempre imagino um furacão na cabeça do Harry.) **_e olhos verdes esmeralda. _**(Sophs: Autora fofa... Plural de adjetivos compostos referentes a cores, quando o segundo elemento é um substantivo, não muda. É verde-esmeralda.)**

**Rony Weasley: **_Cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis._**{Charlly: E desde QUANDO a porra do Ronald tem olhos AZUIS? Tá, eu sei que porra não tem olhos, mas vocês entenderam u_u}(Sophs: Eu sempre achei que ele tinha olhos azuis '-')**

**Draco Malfoy:**_Cabelos loiros platinado _**(Maddie sai procurando pelo S perdido.)**_ e olhos azuis acinzentados._

**Todos estudam no conservador internato de Hogwarts. **(Sophs: Conservador internato... Só eu achei um pouco redundante?){Charlly: Sei não, essas palavras não ficaram bem juntas Ço.o}** Diretora Dolores Umbridge. **(Sophs: Então não é conservador, é militar.)(Maddie ri alto.){Charlly: O pessoal de Hogwarts veio todo pra Porto Alegre \o\ #piadainterna.} **Vice-diretor e professor de matemática, Alvo Dumbledore. **(Sophs: Imaginemos Dumbledore dando aulas de matemática.){Charlly: "Um feijãozinho com sabor de cera de ouvido + um feijãozinho com saber do vômito = uma bela diarréia ^_^ " - Dumbie #fail}(Maddie: Dumblie de vice? AHAM, sei)

**Professores:**

Matemática – Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall **(Sophs: Desculpa, autora, mas não dá pra imaginar isso!){Charlly: "Se somarmos o número de neurônios dos Senhores Crabbe e Goyle, por exemplo, obteremos um número par entre 1 e 3. Quem sabe a resposta?" - Minnie}(Maddie: "Eu sei professora, eu sei! *Levantando a mão*" - Hermione G.)**

Português – Flitwick **(Sophs: APRENDEU A ESCREVER O NOME! #todoscomemora){Charlly: \o\\o/o/} **e Vector **(Sophs: Sempre que eu leio esse nome me vem à cabeça Vetor, aquela matéria chaaaaata de matemática.)**

Física – Remo Lupin **(Sophs: Lupin dando aulas de física, HSIUEHSIAUHE. Isso me lembrou o Gótico Fake, onde o **_**LOOPIN**_** dava aulas de BIOLOGIA!){Charlly chora de tanto rir ao lembrar da fic.}(Maddie capota de rir.)**

Química – Severo Snape **(Maddie: Sempre.)(Sophs: Se o Neville já explodia caldeirões, imaginemos o que ele fará com a sala de aula agora!)**

Biologia – Pamona Sprout **(Maddie: Pamona? Mamona? Mamonas Assassinas?)(Sophs: RODA, RODA E VIRA, SOLTA A RODA E VEM; JÁ ME PASSARAM A MÃO NA BUNDA E AINDA NÃO COMI NINGUÉM){Charlly: MINHA PISTOLA É DE PLÁSTICO (QUERO CHUPAR-PA); EM UM FORMATO CILÍNDRICO (QUERO CHUPAR-PA) SEMPRE ME CHAMA DE CÍNICO (QUERO CHUPAR-PA), MAS O PORQUÊ EU NÃO SEI (QUERO CHUPAR-PA} **

Ed. Física – Madame Hoch **(Sophs: Ho**_**o**_**ch, com dois o! É, esqueceu de aprender alguns nomes ainda...){Charlly pega o "o" perdido e faz de anel.}**

História – Binns e Márcia Perez **(Sophs: Márcia Perez... Carla Perez... I de iscola... I de istória... *injeta Gardenal*){Charlly: Ainda bem que me poupou do trabalho xD *Lendo Icha Icha Paradise.*}(Maddie: *Pega Icha Icha Paradise da Charlly* Você ainda é muito nova pra ler essas coisas! Brinks, pega aqui *devolve*){Charlly agarra o livro: My precious! C.C}**

Geografia – Sibila Trelawney e Firenze **(Sophs: TEM UM CENTAURO DANDO AULAS EM UMA FIC UA!){Charlly: Imagina a TRELAWNEY dando aula de GEOGRAFIA! *Capota*}(Maddie: "Então, pelas bordas dos continentes sul-americano e africano podemos notar que O MUNDO ACABARÁ EM 2012 E VOCÊ MORRERÁ, HARRY POTTER!" #fail)(Sophs e Charlly capotam de rir.)**

Artes – Anastácia Ferrer e Liège Freitas **(Sophs: Liège... Nome esquisitinho, hein?)**

Literatura - Sirius Black **(Sophs: SIRIUS DANDO AULAS DE LITERATURA! Galera, assim não dá!){Charlly imagina Sirius mandando os alunos lerem Icha Icha Paradise e morre de rir.}(Maddie morre junto.)**

Língua Inglesa – Maritana Samten **(Sophs: Maritana me lembra Marijuana, que deve ser o que a autora fumou antes de escrever isso.){Charlly: Mas que nome de vileira *torce o nariz.*}**

**Sophs: Y SOY REBEEELDEEEEE, CUANDO NO SIGO A LOS DEMÁS *leva tiro***

**Charlly sopra o cano da arma e guarda de volta na bolsa xD**

**Maddie: Depois dessa quem precisa de Marijuana sou eu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo um – Prólogo (Sophs: Reparem que autora chamou de Prólogo a apresentação da escola.)**

O Internato de Hogwarts era um dos mais conceituados do mundo. Localizado em Londres. **(Sophs: Se ele é em LONDRES, porque tem aulas de PORTUGUÊS com o FLITWICK E O VECTOR?){Charlly: Como se os britânicos estivessem interessados em aprender português ¬¬}** Sua diretora**(Maddie: Você quis dizer: **_**Ditadora**_**)** era Dolores Umbridge **(Sophs: Você já disse isso antes.){Charlly: Acho que estou tendo um Deja Vú.}**, uma mulher da alta sociedade **(Sophs: "... britânica." Como todos os personagens, antes da fic ser reescrita.){Charlly: Nem todos. O Harry e o Draco eram "gregos", lembra?}(Maddie: Mas vieram de Paris, vai entender.) **, e uma das herdeiras da escola. Alvo Dumbledore era o vice-diretor, e professor de matemática, e um dos herdeiros da escola. **(Sophs: Herdeiros da escola? Então o Dumbledore e a Umbridge eram sócios?){Charlly: Só falta dizer que esses dois são irmãos!}(Maddie: Herdeiro me faz lembrar de Game of Thrones. E de que o Joffrey é um bastardo #ninguémentende)**

O corpo decente **(Sophs desmaia de tanto rir.)(Sophs 2: É corpo DOCENTE, fofa. *começa a rir de novo*){Charlly sufoca de tanto rir.}(Maddie: Acho que isso significa que não vai ter Snarry. Só acho.) **da escola contava com os melhores professores do país.

O uniforme era sempre o mesmo, para as meninas, saia preta até os joelhos, camisa branca, fechada até o ultimo botão, blusão de lã cinza **{****Charlly: 1) Isso se chama suéter. 2) Ainda bem! Porque antes tinha gente indo pra sala de aula com colete de lantejoulas!}(Maddie: Ainda ta melhor que o uniforme do Instituto Defí. Ou algo assim.)**, gravata listrada de vermelho, verde, amarelo e azul, **(Sophs: A gravata tinha todas essas cores JUNTAS? Que bonita, hein?){Charlly: TIRIRICA, ACHEI TUA GRAVATA!}(Maddie: Gravata Restart, boto é fé -N)** casaco preto, meias pretas até os joelhos e sapatilha preta. Para os meninos, calça preta, camisa branca, blusão de lã cinza, gravata listrada de vermelho, verde, amarelo e azul **{****Charlly: Mas já não bastava o Restart ter roubado as roupas do coitado do Tiririca, o pessoal de Hogwarts também!}**, casaco preto, **(Sophs: "... meia preta até o joelho...")(Maddie e Charlly morrem de rir.) **e sapato preto.

As regras da escola eram bem simples:

Proibido namorar. **(Sophs: Vão morrer sozinhos. MUAHAHAHAHA!){Charlly: Há há! Forever alone!}(Maddie: OK, 10 galeões como essa vai ser a primeira regra a ser quebrada.)**

Proibido escutar musica **(Sophs: COMO ELES VIVEM SEM MÚSICA? *desmaia*){Charlly desmaia também.}(Maddie: Tinha de ser a escola da Umbridsapo. Só comentando)(Maddie[2]: Aliás, como eles iam saber quem está escutando música? Existe fone de ouvido sem fio, amigs, é só botar um pouco de cabelo pra cobrir o ouvido *Faz isso na escola* /apanha)**, mexer em computador, a não ser para trabalhos escolares **{****Charlly: Laptop, Netbook e Ipad não existem nesse mundo, não é?}**.

Proibido mudar o uniforme. **(Sophs: Óbvio, mas ok.){Charlly: Imagina a catinga dessa gente usando o mesmo uniforme durante o ano inteiro.}**

Proibido ficar na sala depois das dez. **(Sophs: POR QUE ALGUÉM FICARIA NA SALA ATÉ ÀS DEZ? O_O'){Charlly: Não se pode nem ouvir música nessa porra. Eles devem ser um bando de desocupados u_u Não que eu possa falar muito, mas tudo bem xD}(Maddie: Tão planejando prolongar minhas aulas até 21:30, então eu nem comento)(Sophs: #todoscorredaescoladaMaddie)**

Meninos em um dormitório, meninas em outro. **(Sophs: Não, todos juntos para a SURUBA!){Charlly: ORGIA! –n}(Maddie: GANG BANG -n)**

Essas eram as principais. **(Sophs: E aqui a autora ficou com preguiça de continuar a criar regras.)**

O internato tinha a maior tarifa mensal, mil libras **{****Charlly: O_O mil libras? EU JAMAIS PAGARIA MIL LIBRAS PRA BOTAR MEUS FILHOS NUMA PORRA DUMA ESCOLA QUE NÃO PODE NEM OUVIR MÚSICA! PELO SADISMO DE JASHIN-SAMA!}(Maddie: E ainda vai rolar mó putaria, né Charlly.)****{****Charlly: Essa parte não me afeta porque pootaria rola em todo lugar xP}**. Fora o uniforme, os livros, e materiais de estudo. **(Sophs: Mil libras? Tem noção de que isso é mais de DOIS MIL REAIS? Autora, calma, né. COMO O RON VAI ESTUDAR NESSA BIROSCA, COM OS 92356487932563498756 IRMÃOS QUE ELE TEM?)(Maddie: Familia Weasley super ryca, né?)(Sophs: Família Weasley no maior: http: / / bit . ly /kFpZdx)****{****Charlly capota}**

Para tudo tinha horário. **(Sophs: Que bom.){Charlly: Magina! Pra que horário? Vam'Bora tudo acordar na hora que quiser todo o dia que é bem bacana.}** Acordar: 7h00min, café da manhã: 8h00min **{****Charlly: Por que raios acordar as 7h se o café é as 8h? Ço.o}(Sophs: Uma hora para sair da cama e lavar as partes íntimas, para tentar disfarçar o cheiro.)(Maddie: As meninas daqui são Mary Sues, lembram? Precisam de uma hora mesmo pra se arrumar.)**, 1ª aula: 9h00min, 2ª aula: 10h00min, 3ª aula: 11h00min, almoço: 12h00min, **(Sophs dorme.){Charlly babando em cima do teclado.} **5ª aula: 13h00min, 6ª aula: 14h00, 7ª aula: 15h00min, livre: 16h00min, jantar: 20h00min, livre: 21h00min e recolher: 22h00min. **(Maddie: A semelhança com o horário do meu colégio me assusta o_o')**

E aos finais de semana, acordar: 9h00min, café da manhã: 9h30min, livre: 10h30mmin, almoço: 12h30min, livre: 13h30min, jantar: 20h00min, livre: 21h00min e recolher: 23h00min. **(Sophs ainda está dormindo.){Charlly acorda: Hã? Ah, a fic. Sophs, acorda! A gente ainda tem que ripar *Cutucando a Sophs*}**

As séries vão da pré-escola, com sete anos, **(Sophs: Pré-escola não é com 6?){Charlly: 6? Então eu entrei atrasada na escola n.n"}(Sophs 2: Bom, eu fiz o pré com 6 e_e)(Maddie: Eu fiz metade do pré com 6 e metade com 7. Maldito aniversário no meio do ano.)** até o 3º ano do ensino médio, com 17/18 anos. Quem tiver nota baixa em alguma matéria, fica de recuperação nas férias. **{****Charlly: Média pra que, né? Mesmo que o cara tire dez nos outros (trimestres, semestre, sei lá!), se for abaixo no último, roda xD}(Sophs: Na minha antiga escola era assim... Deprimente, devo dizer.)**

Os dormitórios são divididos por série, cada ano possuí **(Sophs: Acentuação: você está fazendo isso errado. #CéciVdF)** quatro dormitórios, com cinco camas, e possuem um banheiro. **(Maddie: Cada ano com um banheiro? 20 pessoas por banheiro? VAI DAR MERDA.)(Sophs: Literalmente, HASIUEHIASUHE.)**

**Sophs: Pressinto tédio. Muito tédio *dorme de novo***

**Charlly boceja: Minhas anteninhas estão- *Cai no sono.***

**Maddie: Preciso ir dormir *Com olheiras***


End file.
